Hard to Survive
by Danteluvr4eva
Summary: Ok this is my first fic so please be nice....... Jasper meets a girl, and he cant stay away from her.....but he becomes to close and risks both of their fragile lives.
1. Meeting

OK this is a Twilight fanfic and I ABOSOLUTLY love Twilight so please bare with me in my first fanfic. The story is about Jasper Hale and a new person that I made up and her name is Tristin Lopes. Please review and tell me what you think,!!

Chapter 1 Different Lives

**POV: Jasper Hale**

"I hate this" I screamed as my mom Esme placed a sandwich in front of me.

"You don't like it?" she asked

"I can make a sandwich by myself!" I yelled again.

"But you don't need to Jasper honey, it would just be waist of your time."

"Esme I don't think you get it, I have forever, nothing is ever a waist of time anymore." I was just so sick of this so, I walked out not even touching the lunch she had made for me.

I walked into my room, which was just as plain as the rest of the house. It has plain bright white walls, a 32 inch TV and a king size bed with blue sheets, just to give it some color. I lay down trying to act like a normal 19- year old boy, but I'd be lying. I have a secret that should, and would never leave this house, but that's for you to find out later.

I turned on the TV to see if something was on, but of course, nothings on except this stupid medical commercial about some heart disease. I think it was call Tachy……Tachycardia, ya that's what it was. I turned off the TV and tried to just relax, which wasn't hard to do being who I am and what I can do.

**POV: Tristin Lopes**

I sat at my broken down kitchen table, which was like the rest on the house. My house was small, one bedroom that also included a kitchen and a bathroom all in one room. I thought about how it sucks to have to get up early to make myself breakfast every morning. I wish someone could make it for me like my mom used to……But I shook those thoughts out of my head because I had realized I had started to cry.

I had been a year since the accident, but I couldn't seem to get over it. My mom and dad were killed in a car accident on the way home. I always tell myself it was my fault because I was the one who told them to hurry home, so they sped up and crashed into a guardrail on the side of the freeway.

I shook that thought away too, then I started the dishes. Going to school is a pain and I am finding it harder and harder to support myself on just the money my parents left me.

"Ugh I have to get a job" I cried out.

I was just trying to be a normal 17-year old girl, but I guess that's going to be impossible.

**POV: Jasper Hale**

Going to school was my chance to get away. At school I was normal, I had friends, took normal classes, looked at cute girls like normal guys do, I even tried out for the football team, but then decided not to because I realized that would be a bad idea. So see normal, no one except my family knows what I am, and I intend to keep it that way.

My brothers Edward and Emmett, and my sisters Rosalie and Alice sit next to me at our lunch table, we sit there with our lunch, but we never touch it, I found it strange that no one thought we were strange, that or they were too scared to say it, or think it, as Edward scanned their minds to see what was going on.

Edward did get his attention caught on someone talking about a new girl that was coming today. "I wonder what her name is?" New people seemed to interest me since I've been around the same people for four years, a new schoolmate would be interesting.

"What year is she? Is she pretty? When exactly is she coming?"

I started to blurt these questions at Edward so he could get me more information about her. I didn't know why but I seemed more interested in her than anything else.

"She is a senior like us, no one knows what she looks like since no ones seen her yet, and she will be in the cafeteria in about 30 seconds, I can hear her walking down the hall, but the bell will be ringing soon so I don't think we'll see her."

"What does she have for classes then?" I asked figuring even Edward wouldn't know the answer.

"Actually, guess what she has, never mind, I'll tell you since I have it memorized already. She has Chemistry, Calculus, Gym, then free period, how nice Jasper you have the exact same schedule as the new girl. Have fun, and don't forget to be nice!"

We all got up when we see the other student leave the cafeteria since we didn't even hear the bell ring. It was third period, so I expected the new girl to be in gym since she didn't show up at lunch, but she wasn't there. I asked the teacher and he said she was permanently excused from gym. Kinda strange I thought, what could be wrong with her that she has to be permanently excused from gym, for the rest of the year? But I left that thought and started running around the track.

After running around in gym I didn't feel well so I decided to go to the nurse to lye down for a little while, and as soon as I got there, I saw the new girl in the bed farthest from where I was. She had long dark blonde hair, deep brown eyes, and she was pretty skinny, she looked the around 5'3" height wise, but the thing that stood out the most was that she was as pale as me! She looked way to young to be a senior. I stopped staring at her so I wouldn't freak her out and asked the nurse to lay down.

"Take the bed near Ms. Lopes please."

And then turned around to go do more paperwork. As I walked toward the bed I decided to introduce myself.

"Hey, I'm Jasper Hale, and you are?" I tried to ask as politely as possible.

" Hi, I'm Tristin….Lopes."

I noticed she was very nervous, and I was wondering why. Did I make her nervous? Am I intimidating? Or is she just shy? I didn't know, but I left it at that as usual.

**POV: Tristin Lopes**

When I got to the school I was so nervous. I chose this school because the tuition was cheap, so I wouldn't have to worry about money so much. I put on my uniform and thought about how normal I looked, and I was happy about that I had been trying so hard to look normal so no one would look at me funny. With my condition, its very hard to not make myself look like a ghost or a vampire who never sets foot in the sun. I left my house around 12:00 P.M and I knew I was extremely late for school but I didn't care I was just to nervous and it made my heart beat faster and faster, and sick to my stomach, so I was putting it off as long as possible, but I knew I had to go at some point.

As soon as I got there I was warmly greeted by the school principle, he showed me around the school, and right as I was going to go get something to eat in the cafeteria, the bell rang. I jumped so high I thought on the way down I would break something, but I didn't, but now my heart was racing so I decided to go to the nurse so I could miss 3rd period, since gym wouldn't be the best thing to do.

I got to the nurse and I explained to her that I have Tachycardia and she felt so bad for me that she couldn't write the excuse note fast enough. It was kinda funny, as soon as I laid down, this gorgeous guy walked in. And guess what? The first thing I noticed was that he was as pale as me!

I was asking myself so many questions so fast that my head started spinning.

"Go lay down near Ms. Lopes please," I heard her say and my heart jumped.

He walked up to me and started talking. I didn't even hear what he said except name, so I figured I would tell him my name.

"Hi I'm Tristin…..Lopes.

..................

.....................................

.............................................................

................................................................................

**to be continued...review and tell me wat you think!!**


	2. Incident

Ok hope you like….so enjoy, read and review

Oh and since I forgot to do this before…..

Disclaimer: I do not own(sadly) any of the characters from Twilight

But I do own Tristin Lopes because I created her….so there you go!!

Ch 2: Incident

**POV: Tristin Lopes**

So far the day hadn't been that bad. After an hour in the nurse's office, lying down next to the most gorgeous guy, I felt like I could run a marathon. For some reason I felt like I had no more problems, like all my stress was gone, and I was calmer and more relaxed. It felt nice to feel like that, since it had been nearly impossible for me since the accident. My fourth block was free period so I decided to go check out the school's library. I walked in and I was amazed. There were stacks and stacks of book everywhere, it was like the piles never ended! It was painted a beautiful sky blue with white columns everywhere. It seemed so disorganized but at the same time, it seemed like could easily find what I wanted. I walked in a little further expecting to see kids everywhere scrambling to find books, but I didn't. I walked in to find one guy in the center of the library with a stack of books on either side of him, and as soon as he looked up I knew exactly who it was.

"Your that guy!" I yelled, forgetting where I was.

I heard the librarian saying "shh" but I didn't pay attention, because I was listening to him laugh, the most beautiful laugh I had ever heard. He got up and walked towards me, and I felt my heart and stomach flutter. I could feel my pulse getting faster and I knew where it was going.

"How are you feeling?" He asked

I felt my pulse get even faster as I heard that voice again. It was the sweetest, calmest, and softest voice I had ever heard.

"I'm better….how about….you? Are you….feeling….better?" I barely got the words out before I collapsed right there.

**POV: Jasper Hale**

I got out of the nurse's office, and third period was already over so I decided to go catch up on some of this centuries books. I walked in and I was shocked to find that there was no one there, so I sat in the middle of the library and grabbed like 30 books from the organized mess.

All I could think about was that girl I met in the nurse's office. Was she like me? Why were her emotions off the chart. I took me some time to sort through them, so I'm glad she slept through it all. I saw so many emotions all at once. I wonder how she deals with all of that everyday? I heard someone walk in. I looked up and it was her.

"Your that guy!" she yelled

Then you heard the "shh" from the librarian, and she shut her mouth, probably forgetting where she was. I got up and walked up to her.

"How are you feeling? I asked figuring it wasn't a complicated question to answer.

"I'm better….how about….you? Are you….feeling….better?" It sounded like it was hard for her to get the words out.

By the time I realized what was wrong, she was unconscious on the floor.

**POV: Tristin Lopes**

I woke up, god knows how longs its been since I collapsed. I looked around, and I realized I wasn't in school anymore, but I had no idea where I was. It kinda creeped me out. I was in some strange house, and I didn't know how I got here, or worst of all who brought me here.

The room I was in was huge! It had white walls, and I was laying down in this huge bed, it had to be at least a king, and the sheets were blue, the only color in the room. It was a strange room, but it was so comfortable. I heard someone walking up the stairs so I layed back down and close my eyes.

"I know your up" I heard someone say, but I didn't recognize the voice at all

I sat up in the bed and looked at the persons face.

"Where am I?" I asked

"Your at my house, duh!" he said laughing at my stupid question

"Why am I here?" wanting to know all the answers right away

"You're here because my stupid brother didn't know where else to bring you." He said kinda angry

Was he mad that I was in his house?

"Sorry about that, I'll just leave then" I said then tried to get off the bed, and failed. I dropped to my knees. He was at my side in a second, but I didn't even see him move, how did he get over to me so fast? I shook that thought off and just tried to get up again. This time I was successful only because he helped me up.

We walked out of the room, and I realized I forgot to ask his name.

"Umm what's your name?" I asked kinda slowly afraid he would get mad at me for asking.

"Edward Cullen" he said

"Ohh well it's nice to meet you, even under odd circumstances" I laughed

"What are you laughing at?" He asked

"Ohh nothing, you just said your name so seriously that I thought it was funny. Why are you so uptight?"

He didn't answer and just walked me down the stairs. When we reached the end I noticed that there was someone I knew.

"Your that guy again!" I yelled and I heard my voice echo in the empty room.

"Yes, its me. My names Jasper Hale, and this is my family. We have Esme, my mom, Carlisle, my father, Alice and Rosalie, my sisters, and Emmett, my brother, and Edward who I see you have already met."

"Nice to meet you all." I said in a shy voice. I was kinda scared to be there, in a room full of people I didn't know

"Umm where am I and how did I get here?" I asked still dazed and confused

"You at our house." He said "I brought you here after you collapsed at school."

"Ohh well thanks for that. How long have I been here?" I asked wondering how long I had been out.

"About two days, you seemed really stressed so we left you there and let you sleep." Jasper said

"Oh Thanks, so can I go home now?" I asked I just wanted to get out of there as fast as I could.

"Yes, I'll drive you home." Japer volunteered.

The car ride was as silent as night. I didn't want a conversation, and he didn't try so start one, so it was ok.

I must have fallen asleep in his car because when I woke up I was in my bed, safe and sound, and in one piece at home. I looked at the calendar and realized it was Saturday.

"Time to go job hunting." I said as I got dressed and walked out the door. Already forgetting what happened just the night before.

............................

.......................................................

.....................................................................................

........................................................................................................................................

**TO BE CONTINUED……please give me some idea where you want th **

**em to work.. ok PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think**


	3. Doctor

**POV: Jasper Hale**

It was Saturday and I knew exactly what that mean. I had to find a job, I really didn't care what it was as long as it kept me out of the house, and had me looking as normal as possible. I looked at all different places; Target, Burger King, Wendy's, but none were hiring, so I decided to check out the library. I drove down there and as I pulled in the parking lot I saw the giant help wanted sign. I was so relieved….I ran up there so fast I thought the trees were going to fall from the backlash I was making. I walked to the front counter and told the librarian that I wanted to apply for a job. She asked me some simple questions like my age, any skills, or any previous jobs, and what hours would be good for me. I politely answered all her questions then she told me the two words I wanted to hear

"your hired" she said .

"thank you, so I guess I'll see you again on Monday" I replied.

"you will, goodbye Mr. Hale," she said then she got right back to work.

"goodbye" I said then walked out of the library.

I got into my car wondering what to do now, I didn't want to go home and tell my family because they would definitely not approve of me having a job, especially one that has me interacting with people, so I decided to go to Tristan's house…..apartment…..room……man where she lived was small, I guess you could say I didn't have to guess what room was her bedroom because it was all one big room, and I shouldn't say big either because it defiantly wasn't. I was pretty surprised. There was no sign of anyone living in the house except her. I wonder where her parents are? Did she live alone? Did her parents die? Or is there another reason she lives alone? I didn't know but I wanted so bad to find out.

As I pulled up to her place I noticed all the lights were off, but I decided to go and ring the door bell anyway just to see. I rang a couple of times but no answer, so I turned and started walking back to my car when I heard the door open and then a giant thud. I turned, and she was on the ground just sitting there. I run up to help her get up, and I look at her face and it looks paler than normal.

"are you ok?" I asked concerned for her health.

"I'm fine" she replied "just a little cold is all, thanks for helping me up, I just got really dizzy all of a sudden"

I felt her forehead, just to make sure, and just as I expected it was really warm. I picked her up bridal style and carried her back inside, I put her back into her bed and started to go through drawers and cabinets looking for a thermometer. I finally found one and stuck it in her mouth and waited. When it finally beeped, I took it out and looked at the digital numbers on the screen.

" holy shit 105.7, jeez Tristin this is way past a common cold, come on get yourself bundled up I'm taking you to the hospital." I couldn't believe she was just laying there in her house with that kind of fever.

"no, no hospital, I can't go there, I'll stay home I don't need to go there" she mumbled I could barely understand what she was saying until I stood closer to her.

"Well you have to see a doctor so I don't know what you want me to do I cant just leave you here." I really didn't know what else to do, but I knew she had to see a doctor. Then it hit me.

"get in the car I know where you can go" she kinda gave me a puzzled look, but she did like I told her and got in the car.

It seemed like forever even though it was really only a couple of minutes before we reached my house. I got out of the car and went around to the passenger side to pick her up and bring her inside. I decided to run since I figured this was a good reason to hurry. Me running was like a giant blur to her since I was to fast for her eyes to process, when I stopped she just looked up at me and blinked, and I shrugged acting like nothing happened, and I opened the door and walked inside.

**POV: Tristin Lopes**

8:20 A.M, It was Saturday, and I know I was suppose to go job searching but I was so tired and sore and I honestly didn't feel good. I went to the bathroom to check my temperature, put it in my mouth and waited. When it finally beeped I looked at the screen. 102.3, well it's a fever but its not bad enough to go see a doctor, plus I don't have the money for a doctors visit right now. I'll just go lay down and sleep it off, an extra hour of sleep couldn't hurt, so I went back to bed and shut my eyes falling asleep almost instantly.

I woke up to the door bell ringing. I looked at my wall clock.

"Holy shit its 3:00 P.M!" I yelled and ran for the door

Well lets just say running to the door wasn't a good idea. I opened the door and I got so dizzy that I couldn't stand and I just dropped to the ground. I heard running, and I assumed it was towards me because the next thing I saw were two feet in front of me.

"Are you ok" he asked. I still hadnt looked up yet, but I knew that voice from somewhere, but I just couldn't remember.

"I'm fine" I said "just a little cold is all, thanks for helping me up, I just got really dizzy all of a sudden"

Suddenly he felt my forehead, and his cold hand felt so good against my skin picked me up bridal style and I finally remembered who it was, and that made me more comfortable about the situation. He put me back on my bed and started going through all my cabinets and drawers and I just sat there on my bed really confused until he came and stuck a thermometer in my mouth and waited for it to beep. It finally did relieving the silence in the room. He walked up and took the thermometer out of my mouth.

" holy shit 105.7, jeez Tristin this is way past a common cold, come on get yourself bundled up I'm taking you to the hospital."

I started talking but it just came out as mumbles, "no, no hospital, I can't go there, I'll stay home I don't need to go there"

"Well you have to see a doctor so I don't know what you want me to do I cant just leave you here."

Then he got this look on his face, like an idea just hit him and that scared me.

"get in the car I know where you can go"

I looked at him, I really didn't even know what my face looked like right then because I was so sick to my stomach I thought I was going to throw up at any second. He told me to get in the car and I did as I was told because I was too sick to argue. He drove for what seemed like forever, and every second I was holding myself back from throwing up right in his car. We finally pulled up to to what I though was his house. I wasn't really with it at all, and I thought I was going crazy because it seemed like his door closed and mine opened at the same time, and it seemed like the way to the house was a complete blur. I looked at him and he shrugged so I just let it go I would ask questions when I was done being sick because I really didn't have the energy for it at the moment.

…………………

………………………………............

………………………………..............................................

PLEASE REVIEW

**a/n…….please review I know im not that popular right now but I really want to become a good writer so please help me out my reviewing!!!**


	4. Too much to take

**Tristin POV**

What would you do if you awoke in a stranger's house, or a house you thought was a stranger's house, and a guy staring you in the face? Well that was me.

It wasn't actually a stranger's house, it was mine, and the guy staring me in the face was Jasper Hale, the guy who has been taking care of me for the last week. He went on and on about how sick I had been, and it made no sense because I was still really dizzy, and when I went to sit up he pushed me back down and said "no, not until your fever has gone down." I didn't like the answer he gave me but it was a nice change of pace. Since my parents died I've had to take care of myself all by myself. Before I could complain I was asleep again. I was dreaming of the times before my parents died. We were at the beach and my mom and I were in our matching black and white poka- dot bikinis, you know the ones you see in that yogurt commercial. Well anyways, my mom and I were laying down tanning in the sun and my dad was off playing volleyball with some of his friends. When he came back we all sat down to have lunch, then suddenly my dream turns to a nightmare as the sky gets dark and we are no longer at the beach and I am no longer there. Now I see my parents in the car, it's raining hard and I'm not there, but I can hear myself. I look for my dad who is driving and talking on his cell phone, something he never does unless I call so then I knew that I was on the phone and this was the night they died. I heard myself telling them to hurry home, then the squealing of breaks and the crushing of metal then, nothing. I shot out of bed, breathing heavily, and screaming so loud I woke up Jasper across the room. Next thing I knew he was at my side, and I couldn't say anything, I just laid my head in his shoulder. He let me stay like that for a little while, but after a couple of minutes he started shaking. I lifted my head off of his shoulder, and looked over at him, his eyes were closed, and when I tried to call his name it seemed like he didn't hear me, like I was tuned out. I was really concerned for him so I went to call his family and I turned around to grab my cell phone on my nightstand when I heard a loud thump on the hardwood floor. I turned around and there was Jasper passed out on the floor, so I did the only thing I could think of. I called 911.

I sat in the waiting room waiting for someone to tell me something about Jaspers condition, because the only thing I did know was that his father was treating him and that they did not know if he was in serious danger or not, and that was the worst feeling of all. After waiting about another hour in the waiting room I decided to go visit him in his room and see if he was ok. I got the room and since the door was open a little I decided to listen to see if he was asleep or still talking to his dad. When I looked in the room through the crack, I had to cover my mouth so I wouldn't scream, because there was Jasper covered in blood with his head in his fathers neck.

This time I couldn't stop myself from screaming as I ran down the hall of the hospital. When a nurse stopped me in the hall I just looked at her, and asked her for help, and the last thing I remember before I passed out was yelling for someone to help Jasper.

When I woke up in the hospital, Jaspers dad was treating me and looking at the machines, then back at me. I blinked a couple of times to let him know I was awake because for some reason I couldn't get any words out. I tried to sit up but there were too many wires and tubes all over the place. When I finally got words to come out the first word was water. I was extremely thirsty. He chuckled then handed me the glass of water. Finally when I felt like I could talk I asked him what happened. He started telling me what happened then he got really technical and then I just got completely lost. When he was done I asked him to repeat it, but in English this time. We laughed together then he told me that I had passed out in the hallway of the hospital screaming nonsense and yelling for someone to help Jasper. As soon as he said Jaspers name one of the machines started to beep rapidly, and my head was getting really dizzy, and my chest hurt. I tried to ask the doctor what was happening but my breath was too short and I couldn't get the words out. I saw him push some liquid into my IV and before I knew it I was asleep, and left full of questions.

The next time I woke up I was home and Jasper was staring down at me. Talk about déjà vu. I almost thought everything that had happened was a dream until memories of Jasper at the hospital flooded my mind. I started shaking, and crying. I backed away from him as far as I could until I hit the wall. He gave me a puzzled look then started to walk towards me, I collapsed on the floor in a flood of tears, screaming for him to go away. I felt his touch on my shoulder and I shuttered. The next thing I heard was the door to my apartment closing, and I knew he was gone. I couldn't get up. I was frozen in fear, in fear that he would come back.

**Jasper's POV**

It's been a week and I'm really regretting not bringing her to a hospital. Her heartbeat is faster than normal and her fever is still high. She is sweating like crazy, and I'm trying my best to keep her clean, but I would never tell her that. She would kill me if she found out that I have seen her naked.

I feel awkward staring at her, but for some reason I feel like it may make her wake up. Maybe its attention that she wants, maybe she just wants the company. Her eyes flicker and relief rushes over me. I stared at her more intensely as her eyes fully opened. She stared back at me with a puzzled look. She was so pale, it was hard to tell the difference between her being sick and her being perfectly healthy. I turned around to grab the thermometer off the nightstand and when I turned back around she was trying to get up. What she was thinking, I have no idea, but I knew that she was in no condition to be up and walking around. I pushed her back on the bed, and I firmly told her "no". She pouted back, but after a couple seconds her face softened, and she lay back down and before you could count to five, was asleep again.

I sat there with her for a little while longer, as I watched her facial expression change from content to happy; I decided that it was ok for me to sleep for a little while, since I haven't slept since she collapsed over a week ago. I lay down on the couch and before I knew it, I was asleep.

I was probably in the deepest sleep I had ever been since I was human. Speaking about humans, I was dreaming about my last day as one. I was in the military. I was forced to kill so many people; it killed me inside, still to this day, even though it was almost 120 years ago. I was re-living my change into my current self, when I heard a loud scream, and I knew it wasn't me. I woke up instantly and jumped off the couch, and ran over to where Tristin was screaming. I tried to ask her what was wrong but she just shoveled her face into my shoulder and kept crying.

Her emotions ran through my body like an electrical current through steel. Her heart was beating fast and she seemed to be feeling every emotion possible all at once. I closed my eyes in an attempt to be more focused to I could sort through all her feelings, but as her emotions became stronger it became harder and harder for me to focus. I started shaking, unable to control her emotions as well as my own. I felt dizzy, and fatigue rushed over my body as my shaking got worse. Then complete darkness. The last thing I heard was my name, and the growling of my stomach.

I woke up in the hospital, which surprised me. My father was sitting next to me in the chair that was in the room. He walked over and shook his head. I could tell that he was disappointed in me. My stomach growled again and my father leaned into me ticking his neck near my mouth. I hated feeding this way, but I hadn't fed in over 6 months, and I rather not risk doing it with Tristin. I buried my face in his neck and bit down, instantly blood flowed into my mouth and some sprayed on my face. I couldn't stop, it was so addicting, I was past my limit. I let go of my father's neck and instantly the wound healed, I lay my head into his shoulder.

I heard a scream and instantly I knew it was Tristin's. I wiped the blood off my face and ran out into the hallway, but I was too late, she was already passed out and on a stretcher en route to an empty room. I followed the stretcher to the room and watched as the doctors pushed needles into her and hooked up machines that were now producing many various beeping sounds. I turned to face my father to ask why she needed to be hooked up to all of that equipment. He explained to me that she has a serious and fatal heart condition called Tachycardia. He also explained that it is controllable with monthly checkups, but said that she hadn't been in for one in over six months. Her heart was reaching its limit, and her coming to the hospital was a good thing because now she can get the treatment. Though he didn't know why she hasn't been in, but I knew. "Her parents" I said. "They past away and she doesn't have the money for the treatments." His eyes widened, shocked by the news. He told me to go home and that he would call and keep me updated on her condition.

Later that week my father called and told me that she was being discharged, but she was still asleep from the medications. He wanted me to go to her house and stay with her until she woke up. I agreed and drove down to her house to meet the ambulance there.

I was leaning over her bed, staring down at her, waiting for her to wake up so I could ask how she was feeling. Her eyes opened slowly, and you could tell she was still groggy from the medications. When she fully opened her eyes, she looked over to me and a frightened expression came over her face. I was confused to I gave a puzzled one back. She got out of bed, and ran to the wall on the opposite side of the room. I walked towards her asking what was wrong, when she just dropped to her knees screaming for me to go away. I walked up to her, touched her shoulder, and I felt her flinch as my hand made contact, and put her head between her knees. I took one last look at her before I ran out the door and back to my house.


	5. Unexpected Sleepover

POV: Jasper Hale

It had been nearly a month since the incident at her house. She hasn't been to school or made contact with anyone that I know of. I've tried to go to her house but when she looks out the window to see who it is she slumps to the floor and you can hear her cries from outside. I don't know what to do. I can bet that she isn't eating properly or taking care of herself, and I only know that because, yes I'm watching her day and night just to make sure nothing happens, so yes, I'm a stalker, but I'm only doing this because I care. She isn't hurting just herself, but me too.

While I sit outside her apartment I guess I will fill you in on my family situation since it seems to pass the time.

Everyday in my house I am criticized by my brother Edward. He is such an ass to me, just because I am the youngest he thinks he can boss me around, man I fucking hate him sometimes. First, when I first moved in with the Cullens, I fell head over heals in love with Emmett, and what did Edward do a couple weeks later, right after I had admitted my feelings to Emmett: I caught the two of them having sex in my room, but that's not all. He always makes their love a public matter purposely doing it when I am in the room. My family in general is pretty bazaar. There's Rosalie, who is also in love with Emmett, so Edward has played her into thinking that he is up for grabs even though he and Emmett are still dating. Then there is Alice. America's angel. Not! Alice is actually a lesbian who had her eyes set on Tristin before I declared her off limits, and if you couldn't tell already I'm Bi-sexual, and if any of you mother-fuckers have a problem I suggest you keep it to yourself.

So that's it for my crazy family, now I have to get back to watching who I have now declared my one true love.

Tristin wasn't eating. I could tell because she never left the house to buy anything. I mean you can't survive a month without going to the store to buy food. Unfortunately the only day that I got close to her was the day she came back to school after being out for a month. Everyone saw the difference in her face and her body when she walked into school. Thank God that we had every class together except gym, that gives me plenty of time to try to talk to her. Unfortunately for me, she must have decided to skip all her classes, so during fourth block, which was free period for the two of us, I knew exactly where she would be.

The Library.

There she was, in the back corner of the library, with a book stuck in front of her face. The book she was reading was called "Comatose". I've read that one before. It's about a relationship between two guys and when one falls comatose the other doesn't know if he can live any longer. I thought it was pretty good. I didn't know she liked that kind of stuff. It kind of gives me a relief, because I eventually want to introduce her to my family, and she might find Emmett and Edwards relationship interesting. Though I don't know how she will react after I tell her my secret, but I have decided that I will tell her someday no matter what the consequences.

I stood behind one of the many columns in the library to hide from her. I didn't want her to see me staring at her like I was now. She looked so peaceful reading, like it put her in a happy place. ( yea I know that sounded gay, but hey, I am Bi.) Anyways, as she turned the page her face shot up, shit, she saw me, but this time she didn't scream or turn away, she just smiled at me then stuck her face back in the book. I know, that should have made me happy, but it didn't. Her smile seemed to be hiding what she really wanted to do when she saw me. Run. I didn't go near her, I knew that would be a mistake, instead I just smiled back and waved good-bye. I needed to find the right time to talk to her, and at school was not the right time.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. As the students ran out to their respected parking spots, I found my brothers, already in the car half naked, probably getting ready to have sex. I banged on the hood of the car. Their heads shot up and I smiled. As Edward read my mind he and Emmett stopped until I let them know that everyone was gone. I laughed as they continued from where the left off. They moved to the back seat, and that's when the moaning began, and where I left, because I sure as shit wasn't going to stand there and wait for my brothers to have sex, so that they could give me a ride home.

On my way home I stopped by Tristins house to check up on her. I looked in the window like only a pro-stalker would and noticed she wasn't home, and that made me nervous. I knew I should have stayed in the library with her and made sure she got home ok.

I ran back to school only to find her still in the library with the book still stuck in her face. I slowly walked closer to her, only to notice that she was reading the same book that she was reading two hours ago when school ended, and as I got even closer I noticed that she had fallen asleep on the chair. I laughed to myself. Only she could fall asleep in a place like this.

I looked back down, and noticed she was smiling. This time I couldn't help but lean down and give her a kiss on the cheek, and she smiled wider. I put my hand in hers as I let her happiness flow into my body. She was either having a good dream or she realized that I kissed her. Either way, both made me happy.

I carried her home getting weird looks from people along the way, but I ignored them because I knew I wasn't doing anything wrong. I opened the door with her keys, and tucked her into bed. She moved a little to get comfy, and I laughed at the faces she was making. Once she settled down I made my self comfortable on the couch and waited for her to wake up.

It was after 6 pm and she was still sleeping, and I'm sure my parents are worried about me, but I can't leave her by herself. I snuggled back on to the couch, and in no time I fell asleep.

When I woke up it was already light out. I looked at the clock, and my jaw dropped. It was after 12 already. I looked over at Tristin's bed and noticed that she wasn't there. It was a school day after all. I got up feeling a little dizzy and sick to my stomach. I walked over to the kitchen to get something to eat when I noticed there was a note on the table from Tristin.

_Hey sleepy head._

_It kinda freaked me out to see you sleeping on my couch this morning_

_But you had a really high fever so I just let you sleep_

_I'll see you after school _

_Bye _

I couldn't believe she just acted so calmly about finding me on her couch, then again, maybe she got over it, or maybe she just forced herself to get over it. I felt my forehead, and realized that I did have a fever, so I grabbed some bread and toasted it, then laid back down on the couch, and before I knew it I had fallen asleep again.

POV: Tristin Lopes

After what happened at the hospital I decided that I was going to take a break from school. I needed to find a job fast because I was running out of money, and I needed to avoid Jasper at all costs. After two hours of job hunting I couldn't find anything. I went home and opened the fridge looking for something to eat, but all I had left was a loaf of bread and a package of cheese. I grabbed a slice of cheese and lay down on the couch. This is what I did for basically the entire month. Then I decided I really needed to go back to school.

Instead of going to class my first day back I went to the library. I remembered this book Emmett told me about, and he said it was amazing, so I decided I was going to sit in the library all day and read it. I looked on the shelf in the back where he said it would be. I read the title.

"Comatose"

Sounds good I told myself. I took a seat in the corner where I could read all day in peace, opened the book, and started reading.

I kept reading as I heard the bell for the beginning and ending to every class. I looked at the clock and realized it was almost the end of the day already. I gave a yawn, and I saw something out of the corner of my eye. My head shot up after realizing it was Jasper. I smiled at him, trying to hide the fact that I was scared shitless of him at this point. He smiled and waved back. The last bell for the day rang, and he turned around and walked to the parking lot. Me, I just sat there. I didn't want to move, and plus the school doesn't close till night time anyways, I had plenty of time to read the book, and still make it home before dark. I gave another yawn, and before I knew it I was asleep in the chair in the library.

When I woke up I was home all snuggled in my bed. I looked around, kinda startled to be in my own house when I noticed Jasper sleeping on the couch. I looked at the clock and realized it was time for school. I walked over to the couch to go and wake him up but I stopped. He was sweating a lot and he seemed to be restless and he kept tossing and turning on the couch. I felt his forehead, and I knew he defiantly had a fever. I left a note for him on the kitchen table to let him know I was ok, then I trucked myself off to school, but before I did, I couldn't resist giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

School dragged on as usual, and I spent most of my day worrying about him. I couldn't help it. I know. I'm weird. I'm supposed to be afraid of him, but I think that's what draws me to him. I closed my eyes and instantly saw his face. My eyes shot open, and I covered my mouth because I knew it was true, I was in love with him. Now my dilemma is……

Does he feel the same way?


End file.
